marilia_adamakifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Purpleflower8/"Gifted" an Album by Marilia Adamaki(Album Review)
' ' Marilia Adamaki is an artist worth listening to.She has Gothic Rock music with symphonic and classical elements,powerful 'vocals,'meaningful lyrics and excellent music.Her first album was already magical and drew my attention immediately.Her sound is very spectacular with dark vibes,mysterius music and lyrics '''and a '''spooky but also sweet atmospere.And her music can be enjoyed even from people who don't really listen to goth,but mostly from those who love the genre and are fans of it.But that depends from the audience,because she's far from stereotypes of musical genres and she's embracing uniqueness and originality.So you will really like her if you're interested in something new.But I do really believe that she will save the Goth scene,and she'll become very popular and will save the music these days in general. Her second album is as great as her debut,despite being more mature and even more demanding when it comes to vocals.Now she is doing a lot of operatic and more acrobatics with her voice,though she already did when she started but now the level is much higher.She sounds comfortable hitting notes much higher and way much lower than her natural alto voice.And she sounds excellent in all three of them:mezzo-soprano,alto and contralto.Sometimes she even sings like a real soprano or an actual contralto without losing her characteristic colourful and charismatic voice.In the oppening track which is "Nightmare" she sings higher and louder than ever,in "Upset","Anxiety" and "I ''know who you are''",you can hear her lowest ever notes,which makes you wonder how she is able to do so,when her singing voice is naturally much higher than that."Obliged' ''is a song of hers that starts really high and soft and becomes more loud and rock.The song "''Peculiar" is extremely interesting,catchy and smaller in duration,"Feint" sticks in your mind again and showcases her operatic abilities.But my top favourite track is "Beware",which is the closing track.Then I would totally choose Upset,the most depressive one with lyrics like:I wish I could make things better,but I can't/I wish you could help me but you can't/Why I try to keep living when I'm dead/terrible thoughts making me upset.....Worrying too much about death... In'' "Anxiety"she sings about being anxious and her effort of overcoming bad thoughts and actions that make her feel tired,like overchecking everything:"Obliged "to do a daily check,the doors,the windows,my things/Everything must be safe....Can't just chck them once/3 times still not enough and it's driving me mad".In '"Peculiar" 'she sings against bullying a subject that she reffered a lot in her first album and affects her always as she's constantly facing the situation.The same as well happens in '"Nightmare",about her struggles at school and in'' ''"Beware"'' ''she promises to not pay attention to bullies again.In ''"Obliged"'' she sings about her depression and is again pessimistic.yo"I know who you are"really stands out and is referring to a specific hater who is stalking her and that the person is hiding behind someone else,by she recognise him/her.Her music now is in the same quality level as her first,but definitely louder,heavier and still with classical,goth rock and opera singing.Her lyrics are way more personal,when in the first were mainly reffered to others. All songs in this album are exceptional and is hard to find my favourites,since that depends in my mood for example when I'm feeling sad I totally prefer "Nightmare,"''Obliged",'"Anxiety","Upset".When I feel angry "I know Who You Are","Feint","Peculiar"''and "''Beware".And my''' top three''' would usually be "Obliged","Beware" and "Peculiar". Category:Blog posts